Two Times in One
by huskyogirl
Summary: Sophie seemed like a normal teenager, liking boys and having her classes. Soon she realizes that she is not normal, nor are some around her either...
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night was still young as the shadowed figure swept through the castle. She was in a rush and her footsteps could tell that. _I can't be late this meeting is very important_ , she thought with a quick breath. Lights flickered from their torches as the breeze drifted in through the windows.

She ascended the stairs with grace and quickly opened the latch to the roof. She was hit with a force of wind as she opened the latch. She blinked and pushed the door open pulling herself up. She closed the door gently and faced the other hooded figures around her.

"Sorry I'm late," She said, bowing her head at the other figures. They chuckled and she drew a breath, ready for a punishment.

"It's fine this once, we're waiting for Panzway anyway," The figures said. She raised her head and nodded, walking over and joins the others.

A strong wind swept a little later. A man wearing a bowler stood in front of them, his cloak covering the rest of his features.

"Sorry I'm late, got caught in some traffic," He said, sweeping into a long bow, grabbing his hat off his head. They casted a glance at him and nod.

"Let's get on with the meeting," One said. Panzway smiled and walked over. "So we've chosen the girl, right?" They all glance the the girl who nodded.

"As well as the two boys," She added. They nodded.

"Now did you set the time periods?" One of the figures nodded. The one standing in the middle smiled "Okay so we're almost set."  
"So this will help so we can tell the council tips for the future, we'll protect people," The leader said. "Okay we'll start," The group gathered in a circle, taking one another's hand.

 _We can do this,_ the girl thought _to protect others and save our kind._ She took a deep breath and the moon peeked out of the clouds and shined down on them. They looked to the sky and started chanting. A beam started forming into the sky and it grew, it's light intensifying.

"We give the kids to two times," They said. The beam shot forward and swept over them. It was done.

Then out of nowhere there was a crack. A smudge of black was infused with the silver light as it raised into the sky.

"What is that?" Panzway asked. The leader's eyes narrowed.

"Something went wrong, Chanit can you check?" One nodded and a long board appeared hovering in the air.

"The memories," She said. "One of the is messed up."

The leader sighed. "It's fine then, the other two still remember?" The other figure nodded. "Okay then it doesn't matter, continue with the process."

They went on and at last the beam shot into the sky, and the ceremony was over.

"Okay we'll have to wait a while for the boys to figure out how to contact us," He said with a sigh. "Hopefully because the girl's memory isn't going to destroy us," He looked to the sky. The girl placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," She said with a smile. "I mean the girl is project moonlark."

"Yes indeed she is," He smiled at the girl. "As well as your great-great-granddaughter," The girl chuckled.

"Now let's not talk about the future yet, let the past be the past and the future be the future."

 **Hi guys!**

 **This story is based off of a song, called Ai No Scenario**

 **Link-** **watch?v=eeh-P6IQyek-Link**

 **I hope you guys like this new story! :)**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

1057

Fitz hurried through the streets, keeping his head down so no one would see him. He didn't particularly like the attention he got for his family being a noble. Everywhere he went people would follow him, it got annoying real fast. Fitz was heading to his friend Keefe's house. Though he was a poor, Fitz still found him as his best friend.

Fitz stopped at the door and knocked, waiting for a response. After a while the door creaked open and Keefe's head peeked out. Keefe smiled at him and opened the door.

"I didn't know you were coming over," Keefe said, closing the door behind him. "Well let's

go upstairs!" Keefe raced through the narrow wooden hallway. Fitz walked behind him, watching as he ascended the creaky stairs.

 _He's always in such a hurry_ , Fitz thought with a shake of his head. He ascended the stairs as well and entered Keefe's room. Keefe sat on his small bed in the corner, his legs swinging back and forth.

Fitz frowned once again at the barren room with only a bed and one dresser. A small lamp on the dresser was the only thing that lit the room, aside from the small window filtering in light.

"So what do you want to do?" Keefe asked Fitz. "We could go to the park, I heard they installed a new swingset!" Keefe's blue eyes sparkled.

"I don't think so," Fitz said, thinking about how many people would flock toward him. _Keefe would love to have that attention, but he'd probably do something stupid, with his reckless behavior_ , Fitz thought. "Is there anywhere we could go that _isn't_ in public?" Keefe thought for a minute.

"Oh!" Keefe exclaimed. "We could go to the woods just outside of the wall, I know a shortcut for how to get there!"

"Sure," Fitz said, though he was a little nervous, thinking that Keefe would do something reckless and almost get them killed. Keefe grinned at Fitz.

"Let's go then!"

The two boys ran out of the house, running down a dark alleyway, and soon erupting out of the alleyway into a forest.

 _Wow this is really cool!_ Fitz thought, because it was his first time out of the kingdom's walls.  
"Isn't this nice?" Keefe shouted. Fitz looked around for him and saw him in a tree, waving down at him. Fitz laughed and attempted to climb the tree as well, but couldn't place his feet in the right places to climb. Keefe laughed at him and extended a hand for him to take it. Fitz grabbed his hand and Keefe pulled him up.

Fitz looked around from the tree, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him. Beneath him he could see the whole kingdom as well as green trees in every direction. _This is beautiful! How could father never let me see this?_

"Bet you don't get that view from the castle?" Keefe said with a grin. Fitz nodded and turned to Keefe.

"How did you find this?" Fitz said, glancing back at the scenery that kept tempting him over to look.

"I explored." Keefe said. "You should explore with me sometime, I bet it's better than being stuck in that castle all day! Hey I have an idea let's do some exploring now! I know where a pretty large stream is, I haven't followed it yet, you want to come with?"  
Fitz nodded. Keefe helped Fitz to the ground and they ran off to the stream. They stopped by it, Fitz's mouth dropping. He placed his hands in the cool water and let it wash through his fingers.

"This is beautiful." He said, his voice barely a whisper. Keefe nodded.

"Yeah this is," Keefe said with a sigh. "There is so much to the world outside of the wall, you should come here some more." Fitz nodded. "Come on let's go explore!" He grabbed Fitz's hand and lead him down the stream. Fitz watched the stream the whole time, gawking at it's length.

"What is that?" Fitz asked as Keefe pulled him along. He pointed at the small fish that darted with others up the stream. Keefe smiled.

"Those are fish!" He said. He dove into the stream and came up a second later his hands cupped. Fitz's eye widened as he saw the fish in his hands. Keefe brought the fish down and let it swim out of his hands and dart down the stream rather quickly. Keefe grinned as he watched it dart away.

"Come on I found a small place to sit." Keefe said getting out of the water. Fitz followed him to a small place with a rock roof and rock base. They sat on the ground and watched the stream run by.

"One day I'm going to see the whole stream, and know every cranny of it," Keefe said with a laugh. "You can join me." Fitz smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course," He said. "That's what friends are for." For the rest of the day the two laughed and ran along the river. As the sun started to set in the distance the two headed back.

"Race you!" Keefe cried after a while of walking. He sprinted ahead and Fitz ran after him. The two laughed as they passed each other.

 _This is so much fun!_ Fitz thought as he passed Keefe. As he blinked he felt a shove behind and whipped his head around to see Keefe pushing him. He fell into the river with a splash. Fitz surfaced, rage boiling inside of him, he looked across and saw Keefe sitting with his hands over his head, his eyes closed.

"What was that for?" Fitz demanded as he pulled himself out of the water, even more enraged that Keefe hadn't tried to help him out of the stream. Keefe remained silent, rocking back and forth. "What was that for?" Fitz repeated, getting more angered by the second. Keefe was still silent. "What was-"

"Shut up!" Keefe exclaimed. "Go away!" Keefe's hands were wrapped around his head and he looked at Fitz, seeing the horror in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Fitz didn't hear most of what Keefe said as he ran back to his house.

 _I thought he was my friend… I guess not._ Tears welled in Fitz's eyes as he ran, not bothering at looking back at the boy whom had once been his friend.

The two were separated, once Fitz's father Alden found out he was furious and cut all ties with Keefe and his family. The two never talked to each other again, and even if they did, Fitz would walk away, calling Keefe a traitor.

As weeks went by the boys started to grow hatred to one another. They never talked to one another, and if they did there would be a fight. People soon learned to leave Keefe alone, and not get on Fitz's bad side.

As the months went by Fitz was called by Alden to his office. Fitz stumbled in, a grim expression on his face.

"Is this about me and Keefe?" Fitz asked Alden, who laughed.

"No son, that peasant boy is none of my concerns," He said, facing Fitz. "I was just telling you there will be a a new member to our town."

Fitz perked up at this. "Who?" He asked.

"A noble," Alden said. "Her name is Sophie, Sophie Foster."

 **Hi guys! I hope you like the story thus far, I've been writing away in class ;) I'll get the next chapter out ASAP! Thanks for reading this!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

1057

Sophie got more and more nervous as the train pulled to a stop outside of a port. It was her first time to the Everglen, and of course she was nervous. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop and when the train stopped she took wobbly steps, partly because of her legs being numb, and partly because she was nervous.

She grabbed her bags and took a sharp breath, following all the other passengers off the train. The sun that hit her nearly blinded her and she had to use her free hand to block it. _Now who am I going with?_ Sophie asked herself, looking around.

She knew their last name. Vackers. They were wealthy nobles in Everglen. Her parents

didn't give her a description of what he looked like. She watched as people cleared from the station and clutched her bag as she didn't see anyone left.

"Hey!" A voice called from her left. She looked over her shoulder to see a boy with blond hair and icy blue eyes. _Is he a Vacker?_ She asked herself. He ran up to her stopping a few feet away. "You new to town, never seen you around before."

Sophie nodded her head. "Are you a Vacker?" She asked him. She notice his smile fade a bit, but quickly reappear.

"Nope." He said. "I'm not a noble." His eyes flicked and his smile twitched. "See ya around!" He called running off.

 _He was odd._ Sophie frowned a bit and turned and saw two people nicely dressed walking toward her.

As they reached her a smile spread on the taller man's lips. "You must be Sophie, Sophie Foster." She nodded with a smile.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and motioned for the shorter boy to shake her hand. She smiled at me as he did. "I'm Alden and this is my son Fitz." Fitz smiled at Sophie.

"It's nice to meet you." He said. His brown hair blew in the wind and Sophie hat off her head. She tried to catch it but he was quicker. He handed it back with a smile.

"Thank you." Sophie said with a small curtsy. She placed her hat on her head.

"We should get back to our house, I bet you want to unpack and get to your new home." Alden said with a sweet smile.

The three headed back to the Vacker's house. Sophie looked around as they headed back, looking at which shops would be best for foods like mellow melts. Sophie wanted to test if anyone could compare to Edaline's cooking.

 _I wish I could go back to Havenfield, I have friends like Dex and Marella there._ She sighed. The only reason Sophie had to live here was because there villiage was construction after a recent ogre attack, since they were in yet another war with them. the Vackers were good friends with Edaline and Grady so she was moved here.

"We're here." Alden finally announced after walking what seemed like forever. Sophie looked up and gasped. The castle of limestone stood tall in front of her.

 _Maybe this place isn't so bad._ The drawbridge opened and Alden smiled. "After you." He said. Sophie smiled at him and walked forward. She stepped on the other side of the bridge and waited for the two boys to walk over.

Alden opened the doors into the castle and let them pass through. Sophie was in shock by one how neat it was, and two how the walls were beautifully carved.

"Your house is quite beautiful." Sophie said with a smile. Alden smiled back.

"Thank you," Alden replied. "Now FItz can you escort Sophie to her room." Fitz nodded with a smile.

"This way." Fitz said, leading her to the left from the room they'd just entered. Sophie stared at all the paintings in awe, since with was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

The escalated some stairs after winding through wall for a while. Fitz took a sharp left and we entered a room with a tall bookcase on one wall, window on the other, a bed and two dressers on the other. There also was a closet by the door. Fitz clapped his hands twice and the light from the chandelier glowed on.

"Take you time," Fitz said and he headed out the door. "I'll have my sister bring dinner up at seven." He left without another word.

Sophie placed her suitcase on the bed and started unpacking, putting her clothes in the drawers beside her. She hung her cape and her dress up in the closet and sat back on her bed. She fished her blue stuffed elephant, Ella out of her bag. She hid it under the blue covers of the bed. She smiled at the ceiling and walked to the window, opening it. A small ledge was under the window, allowing her to take a step outside. A small breeze blew, blowing Sophie's hair into her face. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stared in awe at the garden in front of her. So many different flowers bloomed everywhere, and a small granite path wove through the garden. The path went in every direction, going somewhere else that was out of her line of vision.

 _This place is so beautiful!_ She giggled to herself, happiness flooding her. She could tell this was going to be the best couple of months in her life. She headed back in just as her door opened. A girl with dark hair and teal eyes came in. She wore a turquoise dress that complemented her eyes. She had a platter in her hand and she placed it on the bed.

"You must be Sophie," She said with a sweet smile. "I'm Biana, Fitz's sister, it's a pleasure to meet you." She did a quick curtsy.

"Nice to meet you too." Sophie said with a smile.

"Do you need anything?" Biana asked Sophie as she started into her dinner. Sophie thought for a second but shook her head. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Biana left through the door and disappeared down the hall.

As Sophie finished her dinner she felt a wave of tiredness hit her. Yawning, she changed into her pajamas, hopping into her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sophie woke up as she heard footsteps. She rubbed her eyes and look around her room. No one. She jumped out of bed to find the culprit. Opening the door, she looked around to see if there was anyone. Instead she was greeted with darkness.

Frowning she closed her door and went back to bed. Just as she settled in she heard more footsteps. _Who is that?_ She asked herself.

Sophie hopped out of bed again. _If there's no one in the hallway, then where would they be. Oh! The window._ Sophie walked over to the window and jumped back as she saw someone standing on the ledge.

The figure saw her and sumped through the window into her room. Sophie clapped her hands to bring the light forth. She immediately recognized the boy standing in front of her. It was the boy she had seen from the train, the blond boy.

The boy swept into a graceful bow. "Hello young lady." He said with a smile. Sophie glared at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

"I'm here to introduce myself, since it seemed I couldn't before." He said standing up, several inches taller than her. "I'm Keefe, and you are?"

"Sophie." She said in a flat voice. "Sophie Foster." His lips curved into a grin.

"So then, Foster," He said. "Nice to meet you. You are new to town, I presume." She nodded. "I could show-"

The door burst open and Fitz entered in. He glared at Keefe and planted himself in front of Sophie, as though to protect her.

"You," Fitz hissed. "Get out of our house." Fitz took a threatening step forward. Keefe simply smiled.

"Well then Foster it seems our conversation was cut short," He said turning to the window. "See ya around." And with that Keefe disappeared into the night. Fitz sighed and turned to Sophie.

"Don't talk to that peasant boy, he is none of your concerns," Fitz said, turning away. "He will just ruin everything." Fitz shut and locked the window and left without another word.

 _I wonder what went on between them,_ Sophie thought as she settled back in bed, _I bet it's none of my concerns._

 **Hi guys! Sorry it took me a while to publish this, I've been having some family troubles and I couldn't write ;^;. I got a lot of comments saying this story was kinda confusing (thanks for letting me know I hope to clear that up) so I'll answer any question you guys have just leave them in the reveiws. I'm going to start by answering crazybookworm101's quetions.**

 **1\. Why is the year 1057?  
** ** _I didn't really care about exactly what year, but I wanted to show Elves advances in technology, hence the date. Also if you're wondering why I put the date on every chapter, it's so it doesn't confusing when some things happen. ;) I'm not telling what._**

 **2\. Why did you put Keefe as a peasant and Fitz as a noble?**

 _ **Plot convenience you'll see later on.**_

 **Okay one quick thank you to all of those who read this story! I love you all! Hope to write ASAP thanks again.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hi guys. I know I haven't written in a while and to be honest part of me just** ** _couldn't_** **write. I was losing interest in this story but you guys wanted me to continue and that helped me write this next chapter. I'll try my best to get new chapters out. I'm sorry for not writing, but thank you for everyone who encourage me to write. So here you go chapter three I hope you like it :D**

1057

Keefe jumped off the ledge, landing into Fitz's garden, a garden he remembered playing in long ago when they were friends, before he started hating him. Keefe stole a glance back at the window as the light shut off.

As Keefe walked through the town he remembered why they had started to hated each other.

 _Is it really my fault?_ Keefe thought turning a corner looking above him at the night sky. The stars twinkled shedding their light to the world.

 _How was I supposed to tell him what I saw after he hated me?_ Keefe lowered his head. What he had said to Fitz wasn't meant for him, well not exactly. He _had_ seen Fitz, but it wasn't _this_ Fitz. No that Fitz he saw was different. He didn't wear noble clothes, though he was dressed nicely. He didn't have embroidered gold, or gems in his cloak. No he was rather normal, not like a peasant. He looked like an average person, Keefe really couldn't describe it.

Keefe knew that this Fitz was different. Those visions he had of were stronger and more frequent, every day at least once he saw this other Fitz, but as though it was out of someone's eyes. Someone who was like him, but also not him.

He had also seen this new noble to town, Sophie in these visions. He wondered if she knew anything about these visions he had, though it seemed unlikely. No one ever reported, or said anything that was like this and even if they did a noble probably wouldn't discuss these matters with a peasant. Thus he had not a very large chance of

Even though Keefe was an empath, and abilities pretty much guaranteed a seat in nobility, he was still a peasant. This was because after his mother had left, to who knows where, his father was guilt stricken. His mind didn't break, but it was hard for him to work his job, so they didn't have a lot of money, which made them fall through the social classes. Keefe tried to get jobs but ever since one of his fights with Fitz, which had left them both with broken noses and black eyes, no one would let him work. He remembered the disappointment on his father's face when he came home from his job and had to tell his father how they wouldn't let him work because of the fight.

Again Keefe sighed. He wished he could understand it all, and even through all of his fights he still _kinda_ wanted to be Fitz's friend. For one Keefe was always alone, and most avoided him like the plague, saying he would only mess with them, as well as their kids. Part of this was why Keefe had developed a shell where he wasn't seem hurt when people made fun of him, this shell was also the reason why he often joked to himself, to hide his true feelings.

As Keefe wandered the streets, with no intention of going home he started going off the path and going into the woods. Keefe often slept in woods, not that his dad minded when he was gone. Even his father called him a disgrace, especially after his fights with Fitz. The woods often helped clear his mind. The peaceful atmosphere also helped him sleep, which he had often had troubles with.

After a while of walking Keefe gazed up at a tree started climbing it, and finally settled into a branch that was as thick as small bed about 30 feet in the air. Keefe didn't mind heights, in fact he loved being high up, it gave him a view of the world. Keefe watched the river underneath him flow, the water reflecting the moon and the trees above it. The faint sounds of nature drifted into his ears and lulled him to sleep.

Keefe saw the new noble, Sophie standing with Fitz. The three of them walked together laughing while walking down a hallway and turning into a large room with tables. Two people joined them, one a boy and the other a girl. Keefe recognized the girl as Fitz's sister as Biana but the other he couldn't tell. The boy looked about 13 and Keefe had often seen him in his visions. He was skinny and short with strawberry blond hair and periwinkle eyes. The five of them sat a table laughing, and Keefe was sure he heard himself teasing Sophie, whose face turned red. Fitz said something but like the other visions he had it was all jumbled words, and he could only hear the laughter from the group. The scene started to fade as he saw Sophie wave him goodbye and then turned black.

Keefe's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun hit his face. Keefe rubbed his eyes and yawned. He sat up and looked around at the forest underneath him.

 _Another vision,_ he thought. _I wish I knew what they meant… And why I have them, and if anyone else has them… I doubt it._ Keefe shook the thought away and hopped down climbed down from the tree. As he hit the ground he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Keefe turned his head to see what it was but he saw nothing. He let out a sigh and took a step but felt something jump onto his back.

Keefe thrashed trying to get away from what was on him and after a while swung his legs, kicking the figure off him. Keefe scrambled upright and sprinted through the trees, hoping he was faster than whatever had been on him. He looked over his to see what was on him and saw a figure in a black cloak.

Keefe's vision blurred and he saw a symbol. A clock. Keefe tripped and fell over, his head pounding. Again he scrambled upright to see the figure approaching him quickly. Keefe sprinted again, and made it into the town where he ran into the crowd, hoping to lose the person once and for all.

Keefe looked around if he could see the figure, but there was no sign of the figure. Keefe sat down on a bench his eyes going to the sky. Something inside Keefe told him that whoever those people were, they knew something about his visions. Keefe just couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.


End file.
